Reformado
by Darker201
Summary: Cuando el tiempo de Tatsumi se termino, no espero ver su tiempo dar marcha nuevamente, quizá fue un delirio, pero ¿Por qué estaba el imperio una vez más? Su tiempo…volvía a correr, podía hacerlo una vez más, cumplir la promesa ¿Dónde estaba su yo antiguo? Era curioso ¿La redención? Quizá, solo una cosa podía estar en su cabeza. No dejarla sola otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo.

Algo de lo cual nadie puede escapar, si bien es posible evitarlo por un 'Tiempo' más todo llega a su fin una vez que la cuenta del reloj empiece a dar marcha atrás. Nadie es eterno, nadie es infinito.

Una idiotez.

Dando un suspiro él hombre sentado frente a una mesa, levanto una mano mientras que tomaba la taza que tenía enfrente. Si existiera algo eterno, entonces su vida sería lo más cercano.

Acomodándose la corbata color rojo dejo salir otro suspiro de cansancio mientras que se limpiaba un poco su traje color negro.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya paso desde el comienzo de todo?

El imperio no era nada, sus amigos no fueron nada, todo lo que conoció se fue a la nada, el paso del tiempo hizo que todos fueron pereciendo volviendo a cero, el comienzo del polvo.

Todo aquello mientras que él seguía vivo.

¿Qué año era?

No le importaba.

¿Desde cuándo volvió a ser lo que solía ser?

Puso sus manos frente suyo mientras que las miraba, manos con carne, no escamas, uñas, no garras, eran las manos de un humano.

Tatsumi.

Hasta donde él podía recordar aquel era su nombre, no pronunciarlo en tanto tiempo le empezaba a afectar, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie de aquello en demasiado tiempo.

Allí estaba otra vez, tiempo.

Algo que parecía que ya no le afectaba, quizá sea por su cuerpo renovado o los instintos de supervivencia de su especie actual, pero no era algo que podía llegar a cambiar, no después de tanto tiempo de ser lo que era.

Mine.

Así se llamaba su esposa, con una mirada tranquila observo su taza de café, era curioso, que sus hijos no heredaran sus nuevos genes ¿Qué había pasado de su descendencia? Nunca más vio a ninguno de sus herederos desde que Mine murió.

Eso al menos fue hace unos…mil, dos mil ¿tres mil? Si, tres mil años, la longevidad de un dragón podía llegar a ser bastante alta.

— Jefe—una voz a su lado hizo que saliera de la atención a su taza de café, volteando la cabeza observo a una mujer, notaria quien era incluso con la vista borrosa, ese traje blanco con falda negra era inconfundible para él, la mujer con unas carpetas en mano mientras que le daba una mirada severa— Debería de estar viendo los documentos que le llegaron esta mañana, además de que se supone que los nuevos deberían llegar hoy para ver si usted los aprueba o no—Cierto, Tatsumi había olvidado aquello, al estar desde el comienzo de la nueva civilización él había estado presente desde siempre.

El imperio dejo de existir como tal, ahora el encargado era seleccionado por los ciudadanos, él se encargaba de ver todo desde las sombras, todo el mundo pensaba cuando el daba el visto bueno "Ho, si él ministro dice que si, entonces está bien" era curioso, él ahora era la persona que hace tantos años…siglos…milenios…lo que fuese, se encargo de cazar.

Viendo el único punto positivo de todo esto, el calvario atemporal por fin estaba llegando a su límite. Por fin había dejado de evolucionar.

Tatsumi vio como la mujer sacaba un paraguas y lo ponía encima de ambos, dio un suspiro mientras agarraba la gabardina gris que se encontraba en su silla, sonrió al recordar con vagues la figura regordeta del primer ministro que conoció, en cambio la suya era perfecta, a pesar de tanto tiempo, a pesar de cuanto se descuido, incluso si dejo de entrenar por incluso siglos, el no había perdido su estado.

— Le recomiendo que deje de escaparse, últimamente los países cercanos se están poniendo bastante enérgicos—la voz de la mujer hizo que Tatsumi de otro suspiro de cansancio, odiaba todo esto, le molestaba que no pudiera pasar sus últimos momentos en paz. Amaba el parque en el cual estaba, era uno de los pocos lugares que a pesar del paso del tiempo se pudo mantener en el mismo estado en que siempre estuvo.

—Si bien los países toman como la extinción de las bestias peligrosas como algo notoriamente bueno, están los comerciantes los cuales ahora están al tanto que nosotros poseemos una guardería de estos, la divulgación de información no es oficial por lo cual no afectara, además está el hecho de que nadie quiere entablar una guerra con nadie, después de todo, el arma principal del imperio es nada más que su líder mismo—la mujer prosiguió mientras que llegaban hasta un vehículo completamente lujoso, lentamente abrió la puerta mientras que el castaño ingresaba a penas, quizá el hubiera alcanzado la forma humana nuevamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se había vuelto bastante alto, incluso su cuerpo era algo mucho más formado, aunque sin llegar al burdo estado que cualquiera pensaría.

—Las armas en las cuales se trabajaron ya están listas, no podemos probarlas por su poder pero lo que podemos rescatar es que cualquier levantamiento en contra del Imperio seria un continente fuera, claro que esto a últimas instancias—la voz de la mujer hacia que la migraña de Tatsumi emerja nuevamente.

— ¿Recuerdas de dónde vienes? —la voz de Tatsumi sonó cansada.

Mine

Aquel nombre volvió a su memoria ¿Quién era? Alguien importante, más solo era un vago recuerdo de lo que fue, la calidez y el sentimiento ¿Dónde fueron?

—Usted me saco de las calles y me enseño todo lo que sé, me pago la educación y me dio el conocimiento y el respeto por el débil, vengo de la inmundicia pero me forjaste para que este entre el oro y el mármol—era una respuesta poética de parte de la mujer mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento y empezaba a ponerse en condiciones para conducir el vehículo que tenía enfrente. El tono de añoranza fue audible para el castaño.

Cansancio.

Desde hacia tiempo no sentía aquel estado, no recordaba lo que era no poder mantener sus ojos abiertos con dificultad, la sensación de alivio que le generaba ir cerrándolos de a poco.

— Entonces…—la voz cada vez más pesada de parte del castaño hizo que la mujer se detenga a la hora de prender el motor del vehículo para darse la vuelta.

Tiempo.

En algún momento aquello llegaba a su fin, no importa que tanto se trabajase para poder estar fuera de este, el tiempo seguía, en toda su vida solo conoció a una persona que detuvo el tiempo mismo, le daba gracia aquella situación, las memorias de hacia tanto…tiempo, volvían con fuerza en la mente del castaño.

La añoranza y deseo que había sentido, el ansia de sangre, curioso sentimiento casi desecho, tan desecho como las armas imperiales que el mismo se encargo de eliminar, ahora solo quedaba un arma de ese…tiempo…

— ¿Señor? —la voz de la mujer reflejo preocupación mientras que se daba la vuelta por completo y pasaba hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, toco el rostro de este sintiendo como estaba helado.

— No llores—la voz pesada del castaño hizo que la mujer se diera cuenta de cómo estaban sus emociones, ella mismo puso una mano en su propio rostro notando el camino húmedo que dejaron las lagrimas.

—Dime, Esdeath…—llamando a la mujer por su nombre hizo que esta levantara el rostro hacia el castaño notando como ahora estaba más hundido en su asiento, el cuero negro de los asientos y la baja iluminación hicieron que pareciera como el único ojo abierto de parte del castaño brillase a lo verde intenso, este mientras que observaba a la peli azul a los ojos con añoranza.

Lentamente estiro su mano tocando el rostro de la peli azul, la calidez, pudo sentirla, era tan…

— Tú siempre estuviste haciendo lo que querías— el castaño hizo un esfuerzo increíble para usar su otro brazo y atraer a la mujer hacia su pecho, el tiempo, pasado y presente nublaron la mente del castaño mientras que sonreía con verdadera tranquilidad.

—A pesar de que hiciste todo para que este contigo y querías no estar sola en tus últimos momentos…no sé si cumplí con aquello—algo húmedo bajaba por el cuello del castaño mientras que respiraba hondo.

Aquel aroma tan embriagador ¿De quién era? La niña que crio para que sea su sustituto o la Reina de hielo la cual había añorado no estar sola en la otra vida, sea cual sea, le falló a ambas.

La mujer sintió como el calor llenaba sus mejillas y la respiración se hacía pesada a cada momento ¿Por qué él hablaba como si estuviera despidiéndose?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste de viaje por mi cumpleaños? —la voz de la mujer estaba cargada de emoción, ella ya lo sabía, había notado cada acción rara del hombre frente a ella, ella sabía que era la única que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Tatsumi abrió ligeramente su otro ojo mientras que observaba a la mujer que lo estaba abrazando ahora con desesperación.

— ¿Qué cuando fueras una adulta te casarías conmigo y estarías a mi lado para siempre y por siempre? —la pequeña niña de pelo azul que conoció era así, enérgica y apasionada, pero sobre todo él recordó como de agresiva era cuando la conoció, la reencarnación completa a sus ojos de aquella dama que con solo poner un pie en el campo de batalla generaba el miedo y la desolación.

—Siempre me llamaste "Mi pequeña princesa de Hielo" nunca supe porque, pero para mí nunca fuiste el Rey de todo—tomando una respiración bajo la mirada y sintió como cada fibra de su ser iba muriendo junto con la respiración del hombre.

—Pero para mí eras aquel príncipe de brillante armadura, cuando fui consciente de quien y que eras pensé que eras inalcanzable, siempre negando el uso de alquimia para preservarte, siendo la única manera de tratarte, siempre desinteresado, sabio y esa sonrisa que me estás dando en este maldito momento fueron lo que me dejaron en duda ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él siendo que no importa cuánto aparente siempre el será mayor que todo? —la mujer alzo la mirada observando con ahora uno de los ojos del hombre cambiados, rojo con cruces, la bestia estaba en sus últimas.

—Siempre dijiste que no querías que este sola, por lo cual—las palabras no podían salir de la boca de la mujer, no quería pronunciarlas, no quería y no debía, pero si no lo hacía entonces.

¿Cuándo?

— ¿Podrías volver a buscarme? —la culmine de todo fue un beso en los labios al hombre, hacía tiempo que ella dejo de verlo como un padre y él lo veía como el modelo perfecto de buscar, el único de su especie y el único que podría estar con ella.

La calidez del contacto entre sus labios fue la sensación más tranquilizadora que había sentido desde hacia tanto tiempo, las lagrimas se formaron en los ojos del castaño, apenas podía ver ahora, su vista se degrado hasta el punto que requiera usar lentes, quería ver su rostro una vez más, solo una última vez, incluso mutando su ojo no pudo centrarla.

Tiempo.

Lo odiaba, cuando él lo necesito no pudo tenerlo y ahora que realmente lo quería, no estaba, no pedía mucho, solo unos segundos más ¿Es esto el resultado de esperar hasta el último momento para que todo se aclarase?

La niña que cuido y vio crecer, la réplica exacta de Esdeath…no, era Esdeath misma, era su oportunidad de estar con ella y reformarla, de no dejarla sola.

Los sollozos de la mujer que prometió cuidar y acompañar era lo único que podía escuchar, la oscuridad estaba envolviendo su mente y su ser, ahora que lo piensa él nunca lo dijo, había escuchado tantas veces decirlo de parte de la mujer, pero nunca se lo dijo.

Sus labio no se movieron, su agarre se iba.

No…

No ahora…

Solo un poco más…

Necesitaba un poco de…

Tiempo.

— ¿ _Tú siempre me acompañaras verdad?_ — _Una voz infantil sonó mientras que observaba a la figura frente a ella, la pequeña de peli celeste sintió como la alzaba y le daban y abrazo afectuoso._

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa mi princesa de hielo?_ — _La sonrisa del hombre aumento al sentir las manos en su cabeza_ — _Yo siempre te buscare, no estarás sola nuevamente…Te volvería incluso si tengo que ir al infierno, no importa que._

 _Te encontrare una vez más_

— ¡Mentiroso! —el enojo de las palabras no eran contra el hombre, era contra sus creencias, estaba enojada que no hubiera estado con ella hasta el final como prometió.

" _Si me voy de este mundo, es porque me fui a salvarte en otro_ " aquel comentario llego como un tren en la mente de la mujer, una palabras tan infantiles eran lo que más la reconfortaba en aquel momento.

El hombre en sus brazos había perecido con una mirada tranquila y un rostro sonriente, le tranquilizaba aquello, pero de igual manera, le dolía verlo fuera.

 _Siempre buscare a mi pequeña princesa._

…

La luz rompió rápidamente la oscuridad en la cual estaba inmerso hasta hace unos instantes, no solo eso sino que la calidez del sol iba directo a su rostro.

El castaño se levanto del lugar donde estaba sintiendo la yerba bajo suyo.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer en cuenta que estaba vivo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, esta es una idea que se formo en mi cabeza hace un tiempo y quería saber que tal iba a ser a recibida por lo cual la publicare como un prologo y si tiene la atención que creo, bueno, la continuare.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario y apoyar la historia si les gusto.**

 **Darker201 fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué era todo esto?

Las sensaciones tan vividas que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo ¿No se habían marchitado ya con los años? Podía sentirlo, la fuerza en su mayor momento, cuando llego a su punto culmine de poderío.

Tatsumi levanto el brazo izquierdo enguantado, podía sentirlo, aun estaba allí la fuerza del dragón, se sentía como si fuera nueva, como si el tiempo hubiera dado marcha atrás.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera.

La bestia que vence a la muerte y responde según los deseos internos.

Debía ser una broma, la furia empezó a salir de su rostro mientras que apretaba con fuerza su mano izquierda, todo esto debería ser una maldita broma. Se podía ser inmortal hasta cierto punto, pero esto no era lo que calculo.

Cayó de rodillas.

Uno.

Dos.

Respira.

Uno.

Dos.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras que se dignaba a escuchar los alrededores, el viento le silbaba ¿Debía pasar por más tortura?

Lugar.

El campo de flores cubriendo cientos de miles de metros de extensión al menos eso podía ver a simple vista, cierto…Sus ojos volvieron a ser agudos. Metió la mano dentro de su abrigo mientras que buscaba algo en su bolsillo del pecho, sujetando al de cuero lo saco, el estuche fue abierto a penas salió del bolsillo mostrando sus gafas, no le funcionaban ahora.

La vista borrosa solo le dio a entender el aumento que estos debían tener para estar donde estuvo. Llevando una mano en su cabello castaño maldijo el no saber qué hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, o al menos no era algo que quisiera aceptar si es que tuviera una idea.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente al escuchar pasos, pasos que no eran de civiles, el estaba al tanto de todo lo que podía llegar a significar, dependería de su suerte de quien se tratase, quizá de esa manera pudiera volver al imperio junto con Esdeath.

¿Quién era?

Rápidamente llevo una mano en su rostro al sentir algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Dolor.

La vista se le puso borrosa ¿Era el segundo reclamo del tiempo? ¿Volvía al ver como estaba burlando el destino una vez más?

— ¿Seguro que escuchaste algo? —la voz fue repentina como si la hubieran metido directo en su cabeza ¿Todo era tan doloroso de percibir? Le dolía más no podía desmayarse, debía movilizarse de una vez.

Poniendo un pie en la tierra como apoyo y con una rodilla contra el suelo intento pararse, le dolía todo, maldijo en voz baja mientras que llevaba una mano frente a su rostro, intento cerrarla, más no pudo, estaba débil, como nunca ¿Dónde había ido el sentimiento de superioridad y de poderío que siempre estaba presente en cada momento de su ser?

Los pasos por fin resonaban cerca, la yerba siendo pisada era incluso molesto en este punto, mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras que esperaba que llegasen los que fuesen que deberían llegar, el esperaría, estaba débil como humano no como la bestia que era.

El choque de las suelas de metal le estaba desesperando ¿Por qué eran tan lentos? Tatsumi juraba que había pasado otros mil años antes de que las pisadas se detuvieran en su frente.

Estaba jadeando del cansancio, más poco a poco el aliento se iba recuperando.

— ¿Un noble? —la primera voz resonó mientras que Tatsumi levantaba con pesar su cabeza, las gafas colgadas en el puente de su nariz sin obstruir la vista denotaban una escena bastante vergonzosa, pero no era algo que le importase en aquel momento. A simple vista solo parecía alguien en sus recién entrados treinta que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Incluso con su constitución física, pudo Tatsumi pudo ver como el guardia que se le acerco suspiro al verlo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Tatsumi intento hablar lo más calmadamente posible mientras que veía como los guardias se miraban fijamente antes de hablar.

— En las afueras de la capital—fue una simple respuesta con un tono muy respetuoso.

¿Le reconocieron? ¿Estaba de vuelta a su momento? ¿No murió solo salto a otro lugar?

— ¿Dónde está Esdeath? —la voz del hombre para los guaridas sonó demasiado desesperada.

¿Era este algún noble loco que intento cortejarla y termino como estaba o era alguien con suficientes agallas para venir a intentarlo?

— Se encuentra en el palacio, creo, La General Esdeath salió esta mañana, no sé si volvió o no— termino uno de los soldados mientras miraba la expresión de pesar del hombre.

— Ya veo…General entonces—sonó demasiado cansado Tatsumi estaba consciente de aquello, no quería saltar conclusiones pero de igual manera era lo que necesitaba hacer de todas formas.

Uno de los soldados miro la parte trasera del abrigo largo del hombre que parecía que se le iba la vida, noto el símbolo al instante, una imperialista, no solo un noble, sino alguien del círculo interno de los altos mandos, alguien que preferiría masacrar a todo antes de dañar la corona real. El hombre trago en seco, el dragón durmiente en el escudo blanco y rojo era una mala señal siempre.

— ¿Pueden guiarme a la capital? —la memoria del presente y pasado iban entre sí en la mente de Tatsumi, le dolía la cabeza como para pensar en qué hacer era como poner un disco rayado, lo veía venia y se iba, repitiendo el ciclo hasta el cansancio.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, uno de los soldados quiso darle a entender el mensaje de manera discreta, al momento de visualizar el símbolo comprendió la situación, no se negaron, después de todo era solo llevarlo hasta la entrada de la capital.

Ambos intentaron pasar un brazo sobre cada hombro para cargar al hombre, la idea había quedado mal allí, habían sentido como si varias toneladas hubieran sido cargadas de golpe en su cuerpo, apretaron los dientes antes de bajar lentamente al hombre, aquella persona les dio una mirada curiosa mientras que le crecía una sonrisa.

Dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo Tatsumi apretó los dientes mientras que la mayoría de las flores salían volando o eran aplastadas, no era algo que quisiera hacer, la vista que había tenido era la misma que el jardín que había conservado por milenios.

Cierto.

Comprendió donde estaba, si la suposición era correcta, entonces de todos los lugares se encontraba en el claro de flores que alguna vez adorno su jardín personal.

Se dio la vuelta viendo a los hombre retrocediendo lentamente, Tatsumi no podía juzgarlos, incluso para estos…años, el símbolo imperialista en su espalda no era algo que se usaba a la ligera.

Disimulando que se agachaba, para tomar algo detrás suyo, lo saco, la parte inferior de la lanza que lo atravesaba todo, la lanza que pertenecía a Incursio, o al menos la mitad inferior, a la vista era solo un bastón, aquello fue cuando los guardias que se adelantaron unos pasos, no debían de saber nada, y no había motivo por el cual deberían saber algo.

Seguro a la vista de los presentes, Tatsumi pudo formular en su cabeza como lo estaban viendo; Un noble del imperio que no gozaba de buena salud que viene en busca de la General para cierto motivo. El castaño sonrió un poco al notar ver a la peli celeste en sus pensamientos. No era la primera Esdeath que cuido y no sería la última. Quiso reírse en voz alta al momento de pensar en cómo sería aquello de la maldición de Esdeath, siempre sola, siempre pobre y siempre amenazada, pero siempre fuerte. Al menos eso hasta que el la encuentre.

Nunca encontró a los…miembros ¿Cómo se llamaba la organización que luchaba contra el imperio en este tiempo?

No

Aun debía confirmar que era el año y lugar, si bien las ropas coincidían en todo los aspectos, al menos de parte de los guardias, no podía decir si era aquello lo que aseguraba, después de todo, había pedido que aquella vestimenta antigua se volviera genérica para los uniformados hacia tanto tiempo.

Tatsumi cerró los ojos mientras que sintió la brisa golpear su rostro, no era la insensibilidad que se había acostumbrado desde hacia tiempo. Se sentía vivo.

Abrió uno de sus ojos mientras que veía a través del aumento de los lentes que tenia, dio otro suspiro mientras que notaba la cantidad de capas que tenía, era cierto, ahora se encontraba débil, pero había algo que si podía notar.

Su cuerpo era joven una vez más, de cuando alcanzo el culmine de su desarrollo, de toda su fuerza, sus oídos no estaban mal, sus sentidos tampoco, nada estaba mal, todo volvió a como era en su mejor momento, cuando volvió a poder estar en forma humana.

Pero a pesar de aquello.

Se sentía vacio.

Debía descansar.

Ella lo esperaría hasta ese momento.

— ¿No me buscaras? — una voz distinta a la de Esdeath sonó como un martillo en la mente de Tatsumi,

Cayó de rodillas mientras que intentaba respirar una vez más, el bastón que estaba usando se quedo clavado a su lado mientras que pudo escuchar como las voces de los guardias se acercaban.

¿No importamos?

Otra voz

Tatsumi apretó su mano contra su cabeza, le empezó a doler, conocía esas voces, las conocía de donde ¿Dónde?

Asesinar por la justicia.

Se quedo en seco.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que veía enfrente de él nuevamente.

¿Quién era la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos que lo miraba con tanta pena y decepción?

Las voces entre mezclados lo llamaban una vez más, esta vez Tatsumi llevo su mano en sus oídos mientras que cerraba los ojos, era fuerte los gritos de agonía que se marcaban ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos?

— No nos cambies—

Otra voz, esta vez una reconocible, inolvidable.

Alzo la cabeza raídamente mientras que sonreía al momento de ver quiénes eran.

Pudo verlas.

Todas.

Cada una de ellas esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Su princesa de hielo.

Estaban todas allí.

Las decenas o miles de Esdeath frente suyo. Todas sonriendo esperándolo, tendiéndole la mano esperando que la agarre para que pueda levantarse.

El las conocía a todas. Unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas antes que se diera cuenta de que pasaba.

El espacio negro donde todas las Esdeath se presentaron fue cambiado por la realidad nuevamente. Allí se encontraba. La única que no pudo salvar…

— No llores Tatsumi-tan—era melodiosa, aquella pequeña voz, la conocía demasiado, la primera reencarnación de Esdeath, con la que empezó todo, la que le mostro la maldición que se dio en el mundo de vivir una vez y otra en la agonía y la soledad completa.

Ella fue la principal, la dama del show que no pudo robar el escenario. Tatsumi extendió la mano lentamente, el calor invadió aquella mano como si se quemase.

La pequeña peli azul, no parecía superar los trece años, estaba frente suyo. Vestida solo con un vestido gris roído en los bordes, apenas le llegaba hasta los muslos, apretó los dientes al ver como estaba ella.

No otra vez.

No quería verla por eso.

La culpa lo carcomía otra vez.

— No te salve—

La voz quebrada de Tatsumi sonó mientras que las flores del jardín volaban, no, no eran las flores del jardín, eran las flores del mismo lugar donde había despertado.

No se aguanto, apenas lo logro, pero con el salto que dio de rodillas logro abrazar a la pequeña peli azul. El abrazo fue dado de vuelta casi al instante.

— No fue tu culpa—

Odiaba aquellas palabras. Era su culpa completa lo que le sucedió a aquella pequeña niña, no era culpa de la pequeña que su apariencia fuera así, no era su culpa ser nombrada así. Con el abrazo pudo sentirlo. Como su cuerpo se inmolaba, tal y como había sido con aquella niña hacia tanto tiempo.

— No los detuve—

El castaño se mordió el labio, el no había hecho nada contra los que le hicieron esto, no necesitaba verla para poder saber cómo era su situación actual, no necesitaba ver para entender hasta que punto fue rota aquella niña, no, aquello era innecesario, estaba consciente de todo.

Cuando la violaron, la vendieron a los últimos esclavitas, la ejecución pública de la niña siendo violada hasta que se desmayo, atada en la plaza de la ciudad para que fuera azotada, eso hasta que le quemasen, no quedando ni los huesos.

Todo a causa.

De su apariencia.

Nadie vio a la niña inocente que le pregunto a su madre que pasaba, nadie vio a la niña inocente gritado con desesperación que le estaban rompiendo su ser, nadie vio tampoco a la pequeña que fue inmolada viva mientras que anhelaba que volvieran a los golpes y las violaciones, pero que no la matasen.

Nadie vio las lagrimas moribundas de la niña inocente ser evaporadas en por el fuego mientras que sus ojos perdían el color de todo.

Nadie vio eso.

Todos vieron a la mujer que había arrebatado todo.

Tatsumi solo vio aquella situación después de ver lo que paso, quiso vomitar.

¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Me vas a salvar? —

Fue un tono infantil, lo volvió a sentir una vez, las cálidas o ardientes manos de la pequeña en sus mejillas.

Antes de poder dar una respuesta Tatsumi la vio a la cara.

Las cenizas se iban consumiendo en aire antes de dar una respuesta, no había rostro o cabeza, solo cenizas volando que no dejaban nada.

De la nada el cuerpo de la peli azul se convirtió nuevamente en algo que no quería que fuera.

Un recuerdo.

La primera reencarnación de Esdeath, y la que lo marco a buscarla siempre.

—No importa que—

—Lo hare—

Esta vez lo haría, estaría con la princesa de hielo, no importaba los gritos de decepción y los susurros a traición que venían desde su espalda. El no lo dejaría, no esta vez. Repetir lo que le paso a la Esdeath que vivió después de la guerra.

Eso lo harían después de lidiar con la protección del dragón que ahora era él.

No siempre los dragones secuestraban a las princesas a veces, necesitaban solo protegerlas del exterior.

* * *

 **¿Vale la pena seguir esta historia?**

 **No sé, solo publique el capitulo porque tuve tiempo de hacerlo, lo disfrute pero bueno.**

 **Darker201 fuera…**


End file.
